Kiffar/Leyendas
Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio *Parla TentaseRiders of the Maelstrom (WEG) *Hermanas TonnikaThe Essential Guide to Characters *Droo Rawk *Quian Vos *Pethros Vos *Shigar Konshi *Larin Moxla }} Los kiffar eran una especie de casi humanos del planeta Kiffu. Como tal, a veces se les llamaba erróneamente como "kiffu". Habilidades Aproximadamente uno de cada cien kiffar tenía la capacidad de leer los recuerdos de los objetos inanimados, incluidos objetos anteriormente animados como cadáveres, mediante el tacto, una habilidad conocida como psicometría. Sin embargo, no era normal que un kiffar pudiera leer a los vivos. Quinlan Vos fue una rara excepción a esta regla debido a su entrenamiento con el Conde Dooku.Star Wars: Republic: Twilight Cultura Los kiffar vivían en los planetas Kiffu y Kiffex, y su piel tenía tantos tonos diferentes como los humanos. Visualmente, eran comparables a cualquier humano, excepto por sus distintivas marcas faciales. Estas marcas, llamadas qukuuf,Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación aplicadas como tatuajes cuando eran jóvenes, se transmitían a través de las familias del lado de la madre, excepto en las raras ocasiones en que la madre de un individuo no era un kiffar, en cuyo caso se tomaban las marcas del padre. Tal fue el caso de Korto Vos, el hijo del Maestro Jedi kiffar Quinlan Vos y Khaleen Hentz,Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy una humana. La membresía del clan parecía transmitirse del lado del padre, aunque no está claro qué ocurría cuando el padre no era un kiffar, como en el caso de Ailyn Vel. Estos tatuajes también identificaban en qué clan podría estar un kiffar, pero estos clanes estaban en guerra o en asociaciones de alta tensión durante la mayor parte de la historia Kiffariana. Pero desde la anexión Imperial de los planetas natales de los kiffars, 3.500 años estándar antes del surgimiento de Darth Vader, esta raza disminuyó enormemente en número, junto con los jefes de clan y otros instigadores de las disputas de los clanes. Los colores tradicionales de los tatuajes faciales eran rojo, amarillo y verde. Se usaban varios patrones y diseños para identificar al clan. Entre bastidores Jan Duursema ha escrito en su foro que las marcas de los kiffar no se aplicaban como pintura. Ella dice: "Sí, los tatuajes de los kiffar son tatuajes permanentes y no de pintura. Utilizan tanto un diseño como un sistema de color para identificar a los clanes. Hemos tratado principalmente con el clan Vos que tiene los tatuajes amarillos, aunque recuerdo que uno de los primos de Quin tenía un tatuaje más verdoso".Jan Duursema on Comicscommunity.com Apariciones *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * * * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' * * *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' }} Fuentes *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies del Borde Interior Categoría:Kiffar